


Deals

by aron_kristina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: femslash_land, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela makes a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals

Bela knows how deals are sealed. This isn't her first one, and she's since read up on them. A kiss, and not a little peck either. The real deal. So when she goes to the crossroads and this gorgeous blonde shows up she isn't exactly disappointed.

The kiss doesn't disappoint either. Wet, full of teeth and tongue and going on for far longer than is necessary for the deal to be sealed.

When the demon leaves Bela immediately starts thinking of other deals to make.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit welcome.


End file.
